dragonagefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dragon Age: Hard in Hightown
31 lipca 2018 }} Dragon Age: Hard in Hightown – powieść autorstwa Mary Kirby, napisana pod pseudonimem Varrik Tethras. Jej premiera w krajach anglojęzycznych miała miejsce 31 lipca 2018 roku. Książka stanowi drukowane wydanie Kryminalnych zagadek Górnego Miasta Varrika Tethrasa, dostępnych w Inkwizycji w formie osiemnastu wpisów do kodeksu. Wzbogacona została o dwadzieścia cztery ilustracje autorstwa Stefana Martina, Álvara Sarraseki, Andresa Ponce’a i Germana Ponce’a. W odróżnieniu od wersji powieści dostępnej w grze, wydanie papierowe nie jest podzielone na rozdziały, jest za to obszerniejsze, uzupełnione m.in. o opisy miejsc i postaci oraz o dodatkowe elementy fabularne, nie zawiera jednak rozdziału ???. Fabuła książki rozgrywa się w całości w Kirkwall, pomiędzy rokiem 9:30 a 9:40 Smoka. Przedstawiona historia jest zarazem hołdem i satyrą dla wątków z klasycznych filmów noir, takich jak prywatny detektyw i „glina-kowboj”. W drukowanej wersji książki niektórzy bohaterowie naśladują styl mówienia towarzyszy Hawke’a z Dragon Age II, np. kapitan Belladonna używa słów „sweet thing” jak Izabela, kapitan Hendallen posługuje się krótkimi, gburowatymi zdaniami, a elfka Maysie mówi bardzo podobnie do Merrill. Według Mary Kirby, powodem tego jest fakt, że pisząc te postacie, Varrik inspirował się swoimi towarzyszamiWywiad z Mary Kirby. Fabuła Dwóch strażników miejskich z Kirkwall – Donnen i Jevlan – podczas nocnego patrolu w Górnym Mieście odkrywa ciało sędziego Dunwalda. Chcąc wyjaśnić jego śmierć, odwiedzają jego żonę, lady Marielle, która prowadzi ich do hrabiego de Favre’a. Donnen próbuje zdobyć nakaz przeszukania posiadłości szlachcica, jednak jego przełożona, kapitan Hendallen, ruga go za nieprzestrzeganie procedur. Donnen i Jevlan włamują się do domu hrabiego, gdzie znajdują go martwego. Przeszukanie domu przerywa rivańska kapitan Belladonna, domagająca się zapłaty za towar, który przemyciła dla hrabiego do Kirkwall. Donnen odwiedza elfkę Maysie, która na liście znalezionym w domu hrabiego rozpoznaje symbol rzekomo fikcyjnej organizacji znanej jako Egzekutorzy. Strażnik udaje się do portu, gdzie na pokładzie Smoczych Klejnotów – statku Belladonny – znajduje martwą załogę i ranną Belladonnę, której udało się odciąć napastnikowi rękę. Niezadowolona z obrotu spraw, wręcza Donnenowi ładunek, który przemyciła dla de Favre’a, pozwalając mu go zatrzymać. Donnen udaje się do zakonu, żeby wyleczyć rany, gdzie spotyka lady Marielle, proszącą go o rozmowę. Udają się do wystawnej orlezjańskiej kawiarni Café d’Or, gdzie szlachcianka dostarcza strażnikowi dwa tropy: wspomina o śledzących ją zbirach i o przebywającym w Dolnym Mieście mężczyźnie imieniem Wael chcącym kupić całą kolekcję mieczy jej męża. Strażnik udaje się do dzielnicy kuźni i spotyka się z Waelem, który wyjawia, że poszukuje Ostrza Hessariana, którym zabito Andrastę, i sowicie wynagrodzi Donnena za pomoc w jego odnalezieniu. Po powrocie do koszar Donnen odkrywa, że Jevlan znikął, a na jego zakrwawionej pryczy znajduje notatkę z żądaniem okupu i dostarczenia miecza w nocy do kamieniołomów. Wraca do posiadłości Dunwalda, żeby skonfrontować się z Marielle odnośnie do znaleziska z koszar i nieścisłości pomiędzy wersją historii przedstawioną przez nią i przez Waela. Dowiaduje się, że lady jest agentką Zakonu. Donnen, podejrzewając, że egzekutorzy umieścili w straży miejskiej kreta, pozwala złapać się śledzącym go zbirom i przekazuje im, że po północy chce spotkać się z Waelem w kamieniołomie. Donnen zmusza Waela do przyznania się, że zabił Dunwalda, co ten czyni. Kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę, że miecz jest podróbką, grozi zabiciem go, zostaje jednak aresztowany przez kapitan Hendallen i innych strażników. Tuż po ich odejściu, Donnen zostaje zaatakowany przez Jevlana, domagającego się, żeby oddał mu Ostrze Hessariana. Strażnik uświadamia sobie, że to Jevlan był kretem i to on zabił hrabiego de Favre’a, a odcięta ręka świadczy, że próbował zabić też Belladonnę. Jevlan ginie w walce, a Donnen odnosi poważne rany. Udaje się do zakonu, żeby je opatrzyć, gdzie spotyka Marielle. Daje jej prawdziwy miecz – ładunek, który otrzymał od Belladonny – żeby przekazała go boskiej. Zapytany o nagrodę, prosi, żeby Marielle szepnęła o nim dobre słowo Stwórcy. Postacie * Donnen Brennokovic – doświadczony strażnik miejski, którego od emerytury dzieli kilka tygodni * Belladonna – kapitan Klejnotów Smoka * Hendallen – kapitan straży miejskie Kirkwall * Jevlan – nowy rekrut straży miejskiej, partner Donnena * Marielle Dunwald – żona sędziego Seamusa Dunwalda * Maysie – elfka z obcowiska * Seamus Dunwald – zabity sędzia * Wael – starkhaveński kolekcjoner antyków * de Favre – hrabia, znajomy Dunwalda Miejsca * Twierdza wicehrabiego * Zakon w Kirkwall * Pod Wisielcem * Obcowisko w Kirkwall * Kwitnąca Róża Ciekawostki * Mary Kirby jest również autorką postaci VarrikaTweet Mike'a Laidlawa. * Brian Bloom, który użycza Varrikowi głosu w grach, w ramach promocji książki czytał jej fragmentyHard in Hightown with Brian Bloom. * W ramach promocji książki, Mary Kirby udzieliła wywiadu jako VarrikDragon Age’s fake novel is a real book now, so we interviewed its author, Varric Tethras * Według Mary Kirby, tytuł powieści nawiązuje do filmu Szklana pułapka (oryg. Die Hard). * Kiedy w Inkwizycji ]Varrik po raz pierwszy spotyka zwiadowczynię Harding, ten nawiązuje do książki, pytając ją, czy była kiedyś w Górnym Mieści, a na pytanie o to, dlaczego pyta, odpowiada: „Because then you'd be Harding in... oh never mind”. Kategoria:Książki Kategoria:Artykuły o prawdziwym świecie en:Dragon Age: Hard in Hightown